


How People Change

by icedteainthebag



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-11
Updated: 2009-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody’s hot for teacher, somebody’s hot for student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How People Change

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_kink**](http://bsg-kink.livejournal.com/). This story is for [](http://ddagent.livejournal.com/profile)[**ddagent**](http://ddagent.livejournal.com/) and [](http://untoldsarcasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**untoldsarcasm**](http://untoldsarcasm.livejournal.com/) and the rest of you who know, like I do, that there is no way in hell Laura could have resisted TAPPING THAT at least once before she had her...big revelation. Whatevs.

**Title:** How People Change  
 **Author:** [](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/profile)[**icedteainthebag**](http://icedteainthebag.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Laura/Sean Allison  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 3,378  
 **Summary:** Somebody’s hot for teacher, somebody’s hot for student.  
 **Spoilers:** Daybreak I/II  


x x x x

Laura was in no mood to cook, so she ordered in sushi and put it on pretty china, wondering if this Sean Allison character would notice it wasn’t homemade. _Who makes sushi at home anyway?_ she asked herself as she arranged the food on each plate and brought out a bottle of white wine and two tall glasses. Certainly not her. In fact, she couldn’t remember the last time she cooked.

She knew Sean was younger than her, much younger, which at first had been intimidating and made her feel a little dirty, a little sexy. But when she saw Sean come through her door with his dark hair, tanned skin, broad shoulders and brown puppy-dog eyes, she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to kiss the overconfident smile right off of his lips.

The night instantly became more interesting when she realized, through their initial conversation, that Sean was a former student of hers, apparently one that had been hot for teacher so many years ago and never really gave up the fantasy of it all. The thought excited her in a way that surprised her—she’d never even thought of having any sort of relationship with a former student, not any kind whatsoever, but a few thoughts that crossed her mind as she led him to the dining room were, she considered for the situation, slightly inappropriate, though not necessarily unwelcome.

She wasn’t sure if she was pleased or disappointed that Sean didn’t even ask her about the origins of the meal or even what the colorful sushi rolls contained as they sat down at her table in the dining room, she at the head of the table, he at her side. But the look in his eyes made it fairly obvious that he hadn’t come for the food.

“So what do you do, Sean?” she asks now as she delicately plucks a piece of sushi from her plate, dipping it in her wasabi/soy sauce mixture—heavy on the wasabi—and popping it into her mouth. He’s been watching her intently, his gaze making her feel hot inside.

“I play Pyramid,” he says. It doesn’t surprise her. He’s built like a racehorse.

“Oh, that’s wonderful.” She smiles and finds herself blushing for no good reason. “When’s your next game?”

“Actually, I’ve got a week left on my suspension from the league.” He laughs, a low, deep laugh in his chest that makes her smile wider and incites a little tingle where it really shouldn’t.

“Oh really,” she says, picking at another piece of sushi. “Do you care to divulge the details of exactly why you were suspended?”

Laura pops the eel roll into her mouth and chews as he looks at her straight on with a grin. “I punched a guy in the face.”

She nearly chokes but swallows after gaining her composure. “Sean!”

He shifts in his seat, holding a piece of sushi between his fingers. She finds herself staring at them and blushes again before looking back into his eyes. She’s a bit frustrated over this blushing and doesn’t want him to notice how flustered she is. “I know,” Sean replies with a shrug. “He had it coming. Well, not really. But you know how it is. Heat of the battle, sometimes you lose control.”

She tilts her head and grins at him. “I can’t say I’ve been in a lot of battles.”

He chews and swallows, gives her a look she can only describe as sly. “You should try it sometime.”

She runs her fingers through her hair and lets her hand rest against her neck. She can feel her pulse, her heart beating a little faster than usual. “Sean Allison. I don’t remember you being such a little troublemaker. In fact, I remember you being rather shy and quiet.”

“I’ve changed quite a bit.”

Laura laughs and shifts her legs in her seat, squeezing her thighs together to make herself shiver slightly. She decides she wouldn’t mind if he noticed. “So you’re not that shy, quiet boy who sat the back of my room any more?”

“No,” he says, taking a long drink of his wine. “I’m a little troublemaker now.”

“Mmmm,” she murmurs, following his lead, downing her wine rather quickly. “How people change.”

“We haven’t changed that much.” He’s stopped eating now and is watching her as she sets her wine glass back on the table. “You still look incredible.”

She blushes. It’s been a long time since someone told her that. She tries not to appear flattered. “Thank you.”

He looks down at his plate, then back up into her eyes. He looks a bit guilty, but he still manages a smile, his eyebrows raised. “You know…I used to try to get caught chewing gum just so I could have detention after school with you.”

She laughs, a full-on laugh, and remembers him now, just a boy, chomping so obviously on his gum, breaking the rules right in front of her. “I just thought you were bull-headed with an addiction to bubblegum.”

“I’m bull-headed,” he says. “But really, it was all about getting time alone with you.”

She feels warmth settling into her abdomen and knows exactly why. She puts her elbow on the table and leans in toward him. “Sean, you were way too young to possibly have thought about that.”

His hand moves to touch her elbow and she bites her lip at the sensation his fingers send through her skin. “You have no idea how captivating you are, do you?”

Laura looks away from him and smiles, then shakes her head and looks back into his eyes.

“Are you trying to earn brownie points, Sean?”

He laughs, keeping her gaze. “Something like that. Is it working?”

She can’t stop thinking about his fingers grazing her skin. She takes a deep breath. “A good teacher remains objective, despite her personal feelings toward her students.”

He grins, leaning in more across the table.“Are you saying you’re having personal feelings toward me?”

They both laugh and she tosses her head, her hair feathering over her shoulder.

“I’m saying I’m a good teacher,” she says as she takes another sip of wine, savoring the taste. She has a fleeting thought of what the wine would taste like on his tongue.

“That you are,” he answers. “I’m sure you could teach me a few things.”

She puts her glass down and gives her the most serious schoolmarm look she can muster, but she’s shaking slightly, areas of her body throbbing that really, really shouldn’t be right now. “Sean, your discourse is quickly deteriorating into tacky come-on lines.”

“Oooh.” Sean laughs, sitting back in his chair. His fingers stroke her elbow lightly, teasing her. “Not something you’re into.”

Her serious look relents to another grin. She can’t help it. “You were doing far better before you made it completely obvious as to your intentions.”

They look at each other and she sees something change in his eyes, and feels that look—a little darker, a little more needy—set her body on fire, a spark on kindling.

“I don’t have intentions,” he says, the pads of his fingers pressing against her arm.

Her teeth graze over her upper lip. “Sean. We all have intentions.”

He doesn’t look away. “What are your intentions, Laura?”

She feels a slight tingle pass through her body. They’re silent for a moment, captivated over the candlelight.

“Would you like me to show you?” she asks, their eyes locked.

They both lean in—it’s automatic, instinctual, and she inhales sharply when their lips meet over the table. The kiss is soft at first, his lips grazing over hers, his hand cupping her cheek. She closes her eyes and opens her mouth to him, then reaches over to slide her fingers through the back of his hair, pulling him closer, all rational thought, questions and concerns rapidly evacuating her head.

Sean stands and pulls her up by the hand. Their mouths join again, more frantic this time, and she’s surprised that it’s mostly her doing the leading, her tongue more insistent, little moans coming from the back of her throat. He feels good under her mouth and her fingers as they travel his chest—warm, firm, comforting.

She breaks their kiss to breathe and they look at each other.

“Is this okay?” he asks, and he’s sweetly sincere, and it makes her smile and kiss him on the cheek.

“I’ll let you know if it’s not,” she says.

Then she tugs on his hand, leading him toward the hallway to her bedroom.

She’s a little shocked when she feels him grab her hips midway down the hall, stopping her and pulling her back against his body. He moves her hair away from her neck and attacks the sensitive skin there with his mouth and teeth, suddenly voracious, making her gasp. She feels her nipples tighten as his breath hits her ear and his hands slide up the front of her body, cupping her breasts.

“Oh, Gods,” she moans as his thumbs caress her breasts, making her ache.

“I can’t wait,” he breathes, and she turns around, taking his cue. Their mouths crush together eagerly as she pulls him against her, hands on the back of his neck. His hands travel up her arms and grab her wrists as he uses his body to push her to the side, against the wall.

The intensity of her moan makes her blush as he pushes her against the wall roughly, her wrists above her head as their mouths join hotly, open, tongues seeking each other. He’s strong, his body muscular against hers, and his mouth moves to her neck again.

“Still think I’m shy and quiet?” he growls, his teeth grazing her skin. She shivers, her lips parting with a gasp.

“No,” she breathes. “I do believe you’re earning your reputation as a little troublemaker now.”

“Just a little one?” He presses his hips against hers and she can feel his cock against her, hard, and it makes her pant.

“Mmmm, not so little.” She rubs her body against him the best she can, her wrists still caught in his grip above her head.

He nips at her ear and her jaw line and she groans, squeezing her eyes shut.

“So,” he murmurs, pressing her harder into the wall. She wants to touch him so badly, to run her fingers over his muscles, to grip his cock with her hand, but no matter how much she struggles, he has her firmly where he wants her. “I wanna get in big trouble with you, Laura.”

“Oh, you do…”

“Yeah.” He dips his head to kiss her bare upper chest and she grits her teeth, trying not to moan again. “I want to be a bad boy. I want to be punished.”

“I can think of a couple of…Oh, Gods,” she breathes as he nibbles her neck again. “A couple of suitable punishments for you, Sean. But you’ll have to let me go first.”

He lets go of her wrists just enough for her to pull them away. She immediately grabs the back of his head and pulls his face away from her chest for a deep kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth. His hands slide down her sides and up under her dress in one smooth movement, skimming over her bare thighs and settling on her hips. His fingers splay across her ass and he squeezes it firmly.

Laura whimpers into his mouth and runs her fingernails down his neck and over his muscular shoulders, digging into him deeply through his shirt.

“I let you go,” he says when they part lips for a few staggered breaths. His fingers slip under the waistband of her panties and she feels herself grow wetter for him, her head spinning. He licks her neck, a broad sweet of his tongue that makes her whimper softly. “What’s my punishment?”

She doesn’t want to think too hard. She just wants to let it go, all of it.

“Frak me,” she says, a low growl through her teeth as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“Right here?” he pants, his fingers already tugging her panties down. She shifts her hips to help his cause.

“Right here, Sean.” She feels her panties slide down her legs, silky smooth. “Right now.”

His hand slides up her inner thigh and he cups her, his fingers quickly traversing her inner folds, hot and damp for him. She hums softly and parts her thighs for him, bracing herself against the wall, pulling him closer. He presses his forehead against the wall over her shoulder and groans.

“You’re so frakking wet.” The pads of his fingers work slowly through her flesh, down to her opening, up to her clit, and she closes her eyes and moans as her body sparks alive under his touch. She bears down on his hand slightly, her breath ragged.

He slides two fingers inside of her quickly, all the way to the knuckle, and she cries out—she’s so wet that it’s smooth, and hot, and his fingers are thick and stretch her out, and it’s been so long since she’s done this, since anyone has done this to her. He takes his time, slowly frakking her with his fingers, all the way in, all the way out, his breath hot on her shoulder. It’s driving her crazy. She moves her hips with him, shuddering every time his thumb brushes her clit.

“You want it harder?” he asks, and her muscles clench around his fingers in response.

“As hard as you can,” she breathes, scratching at the back of his head and thrusting her hips against his hand. “Frak me as hard as you can. No more questions. Just do it.”

“Yes, Miss Roslin,” he growls, and she feels her arousal heighten even more as she braces herself. He starts frakking her with his fingers just as she commanded—hard, fast, unrelenting, his palm grinding hard against her—so hard that her ass hits the wall behind them softly with the force of his thrusts. She whimpers with each stroke, her clit swollen and demanding a stop to this merciless teasing.

“Louder,” he breathes, burying his face in her neck so he can nibble at her skin again.

“No louder,” she pants, “No louder until you _really_ frak me, Sean.”

She doesn’t wait for his response—she runs her hands down his chest and yanks at the button on his pants, unzips his zipper and forcefully pushes them down his legs. They pool on the floor and he’s in his jockeys now, she can feel the cotton under her fingers as she searches for and finds the outline of his cock. She palms it, circling it with her fingers and tugging on it through the fabric.

“That’s a good boy,” she breathes, squeezing her muscles around his fingers, still buried deep inside of her.

“I’m gonna frak you so hard you’ll feel it for a week,” he responds, drawing his fingers out and tugging down his jockeys. He presses himself against her and she hikes one leg up on his hip, grabbing his cock and moaning despite herself at its heat in her hand. She pulls him between her legs, directing him, and he takes her lead until his cock reaches her opening.

“Do it,” she whispers, and their eyes meet and she bites her lip, her chest heaving.

He thrusts into her hard, so hard, and her head hits the wall as she twists her body and groans. His hands grip her ass and heft her up the wall—she lifts her other leg, wrapping herself around his hips, holding on tightly to his neck.

“I want this,” she whispers to him as he grinds deeply into her. It feels so good, so frakkin’ good. “I want this so badly.”

“Me too,” Sean answers with a firm thrust of his hips. He holds her in place and lets his hips do the work—she clings to him as he starts to frak her harder, faster, and she feels both of them losing control very, very quickly, and it surprises her for a brief moment that she doesn’t even care who they are or what they’re doing. She just wants to feel it, wants to feel him hard inside of her, wants to come around his heat.

“Yeah,” she moans between desperate kisses. “Come on, Sean.”

Laura feels her orgasm building slowly inside her and moves her hips with him as much as she can while pinned to the wall, tilting this way, angling another way, making him groan and bury himself as deeply as he can inside her, over and over.

“Louder,” he demands now, and she responds to him immediately, crying out with every deep thrust into her body. He licks the sweat off her neck, runs the damp tendrils of her hair between his teeth, and she can feel his hard breath against her skin.

“I want you to come,” he says, his voice a little desperate as he slows his strokes.

“Keep me up,” she breathes, putting one of her hands above where they’re joined and finding her wet clit. She jumps when her fingers start stroking—it won’t take long, and she circles it with her fingers and squeezes his cock lodged deep inside her. She feels her muscles start to twitch deliciously around him and she starts to rock her hips as much as she can. She hums softly, her body wanting more.

“Oh yeah,” Sean breathes. “Frak, Laura. Yeah.”

“Mhmmm,” she murmurs under her breath as she rubs her clit harder. She feels it swell from deep in her abdomen and she twists her hips and whimpers loudly as she starts to come around him.

He takes her cue and fraks her faster, and this is all it takes for her orgasm to hit her hard, a straight shot of pleasure from this point between them directly to her head, through her body, and she cries out his name, the back of her head grinding against the wall.

“Laura,” he responds on a breath, “Frak, Laura, Gods, Laura…”

Sean’s fingers grip her hard when he comes inside her and she hisses at the slight pain, her body still reverberating, tingling everywhere. He thrusts into her a few more times, knocking her hips against the wall as he slows down, his face buried in her neck.

She’s stuck to her clothes, sweaty skin clinging to the fabric, and she’s stuck to the wall, his weight pressing against her, but it feels comforting in a way as they recover together. She lets her legs slide down his, lets her feet touch the floor, knowing they’re going to ache by the time morning comes around.

He laughs against her neck and she smiles, angling her head so she can look at his face.

“What?” she asks.

“Well,” he breathes, looking into her eyes with that same puppy-dog look he gave her at dinner. “That wasn’t much of a punishment. More of a reward.”

“Mmmm,” she murmurs, smiling and stroking the back of his neck. “So I’ve rewarded your bad behavior.”

“Just makes me want to be more bad,” he answers, his smile widening.

She laughs and slides her hands to his shoulders, pushing him away slightly. She feels his cock fall out of her, feels the wetness between her legs. “I’m going to need a little time to recover,” she says, arching her eyebrow.

“Just a little?” he asks. She detects a note of hope in his voice and she smacks his chest.

“I’m going to go…take care of some things. Change into something a little more comfortable.” He’s kissing her neck and she sighs contentedly before pulling away. “Give me five minutes and then be in my bed. It’s down there at the end of the hallway.”

“Anything you say,” he says, pulling up his jockeys and pants. It makes her stomach flutter as she watches him. She pauses for a moment, then turns her back to him and walks down the hall.

“See you in a few,” he calls out from behind her.

She smiles over her shoulder. “Soon.”  
  



End file.
